


What You Waited For

by ElementalelfNova



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, M/M, Male Slash, Past Child Abuse, Threesome - M/M/M, overprotective sibling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: Barry was sent to live with a foster family. The family was the Rory family. Mick become protective of his foster brother. They ended up running away after a huge fire. They meet the Snarts. They become close. Later on they gain some powers. They meet Hartley and Mark. The Reverse Flash didn't see that coming.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Mark Mardon/Hartley Rathaway, Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	What You Waited For

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Flash.  
> 'Thoughts'

(With Barry)

“Ready?” The social worker asked the boy.

“Yes.” Barry said.

“Great.” She knocked on the door and it was opened by a large man. “Good morning Mr. Rory.”

“Morning Mrs. Grant.” He greeted her.

“This is Barry Allen, your new foster son. Barry, this is George Rory, your new foster father.” She introduced the two.

“It’s nice to meet you sir.” The child greeted politely.

“You too.” He said gruffly. “Come on in.”

“Okay.” He picked up the bag. “Bye Mrs. Grant.”

“Goodbye Barry.” She left after that.

Barry entered the house. George closed the door behind him. The child noticed two people in the living room. One was a woman and the other was a male teen. He figured the teen was their son.

“This is my wife, Racheal, and our son, Micheal.” He introduced them. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both.” Barry greeted them.

“How polite.” Racheal cooed. “Nice to meet you as well.”

“Hi.” Micheal said.

“Go show him his room Micheal.” His dad ordered.

“Yes sir.” He turned and walked off.

Barry followed behind the larger male. Once they were he saw that he was sharing a room with the teen. Micheal turned and looked at the kid.

“I like to be called Mick and hide when my dad’s drunk.” He informed him.

“O-okay.” He said with a nod.

“Good.” He left.

The child took a deep breath before he began unpacking. Once more he hated the man in yellow and Joe. The man in yellow killed his mom and Joe sent him away. He had promised Barry a home and then told him he couldn’t stay. An old friend of Joe’s had asked about his son and that was when he learned that his ex-wife had been pregnant when she left and kept his son from him. He quickly took custody of Wally. He now had the son he wanted and abandoned him.

“Are you done sweetie?” Racheal asked.

“Yes ma’am.” He confirmed.

“Call me Racheal. Are you allergic to anything?” She asked.

“No.” He answered.

“Alright. Go outside and play.” She said.

“Okay.” He left the room.

* * *

(With Reverse Flash)

“Fuck!” He cursed as he entered his house.

This wasn’t supposed to happen. Barry wasn’t supposed to go to the Rorys. He couldn’t believe it. He had no idea what he was going to do to fix it. He had fucked up and he was seeing that more and more.

“Damn it!” He cursed again.

This was all Allen’s fault. He always messed up his plans. Now he needed to fix it before it got anymore screwed up any further.

“What am I going to do?” He asked himself.

He had taken Harrison Wells’s identity the night he killed that brat’s mom. He figured he would have gone to the Wests but somehow he ended up with the Rorys. He couldn’t predict what might happen anymore. It could change nothing or it could change everything and he figured it would. He really needed to come up with a plan and soon.

“Damn it!”


End file.
